


Trick or Treat?

by Izabella95



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Halloween, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Not Beta Read, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: Costumes and shenanigans
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Trick or Treat?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!! This is my last entry for the flufftober prompts by [Guicorreias](https://giucorreias.tumblr.com) <3
> 
> Day 31: Trick or Treat!

It was the first Halloween since moving to Tadfield. After the world that didn’t end, the two beings decided they wanted out of London. Although it took a few years to choose where to move. Tadfield seemed quaint and peaceful when the world wasn’t set to end there. And if an angel and demon got to keep an eye out on the ex-Antichrist then it was a simple coincidence. 

Aziraphale was still adjusting his magician costume when a knock at the front door came. He waited and listened hoping a certain demon would answer, but to no avail. Of course Crowley wasn’t going to answer. He finished straightening out his jacket and opened the door to see the Them dressed up for the holiday. Even dog who was wearing a very elaborate dragon costume. Adam was wearing a black cloak with a hood. He had black leather boots, black trousers, a silver undershirt and a black and silver vest. His hands were covered in black gloves and he held a very convincing silver staff. Pepper looked ready for some type of battle. Though Aziraphale couldn’t quite place what kind of battle. Next was Brian who had a fairly historically accurate pirate costume. It also looked like he had rolled around in the dirt for a while. Finally there was Wensleydale wearing a white lab coat, goggles on top of his head, a nice shirt and formal trousers, and he was holding a clipboard. “Trick or Treat,” they shouted. 

“Oh, don’t you children all look marvelous. What are you all supposed to be?” Aziraphale asked.

“I’m a warlock and dog here is my dragon!” Adam said, not noticing the look that came over the two being’s faces when he said he was a warlock. 

“Well, I’m Valkyrie,” Pepper said while crossing her arms proudly. Crowley leaned over and whispered, “It’s from a movie, angel.” Aziraphale rolled his eyes.

Brian spoke up next. “I’m a pirate! Arrrg!” Crowley snorted in the background while the angel just continued smiling. 

Lastly, there was Wensleydale. Aziraphale looked at him and asked, “Who are you supposed to be?” 

“I’m actually a-” He gets cut off by Pepper. “He’s a scientist.”* Not wanting to hear the long explanation of what scientific field her friend chose again. They’d be here all night and there were still so many houses to visit.

“All very imaginative!” Aziraphale said while he reached into the candy bowl. He quickly realized that it was no longer candy but instead something wet and slimy. “What th-” Crowley started cackling.

“Ha ha ha! Looks like you got tricked, angel.” He snapped the slime back to delicious candy and reached in to pass it to the children. 

“Thanks Mr. Ziraphale! Mr. Crowley!” Adam said with the others chiming in with their thanks as well. 

After the children left, Aziraphale placed the candy bowl back on the table. He turned to Crowley and asked, “Do I even want to know where that...that slime came from?” 

“Best you don’t know, angel,” Crowley said with a wink. Aziraphale shook his head and looked over at the grandfather clock. Nearly 9 p.m. 

“You ready to go to the costume party, dear?” Crowley snapped his fingers and was now wearing a suit reminiscent of Jack Skellington. His face was painted with black and white paint to look like a skull. 

“Sure am, angel. Can’t wait to start the classic argument of ‘Is Nightmare Before Christmas a Halloween movie or a Christmas one,” he grinned wickedly.

Crowley reached over for Aziraphale’s hand and placed a kiss on the top of it while the angel giggled at Crowley’s antics. They locked their door and made their way down the lane to Jasmine Cottage.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3 please leave a comment or some kudos. They just make my day!
> 
> *If you are wondering what Wensleydale's costume is, he is in fact a Material Scientist. They study man-made and natural substances to determine their properties, composition and how they could be transformed or combined to increase effectiveness or create new materials. By analysing and experimenting with existing materials, materials scientists are able to enhance the way they are used and create new materials to better serve humanity’s needs
> 
> Did I look up obscure scientists? Yes I did. Enjoy.
> 
> My [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95) ~


End file.
